I Love You, But I'm Shy
by ZanyAnimeGirl
Summary: Fem!LatviaXEstonia! Latvia and Estonia are bored at a world meeting, so they decide to leave and get drunk. Where will this lead? Even I barely know!
1. Fck the world meeting! Let's go drink

Latvia sat where she always did at world meetings, between scary Mr. Russia, and a smart handsome Estonian. Latvia sighed to herself, when had she fallen so deeply in love with her almost older brother figure? Another sigh, these meeting were always so pointless. Every month they would have one, and every month it would end up in a big yelling contest that even Germany couldn't stand. It always depended if Europe went before of after North America, America giving some unfathomable plan was usually where things went bad.

Latvia glanced around the table again. She could see Sealand sitting on Finland's lap, with Sweden close by, 'It must be nice to have such a nice family' she thought. Glancing a bit towards the left she could see Denmark giving up and pulling out the beer, Norway lightly slapping him, as well as Hong Kong talking to Iceland. Latvia giggled to herself, 'That's right, all the Nordics are like a big family too. And the South-Eastern Asians also.

"What's so funny?" said a sweet curious voice from her left side.

"Huh?" Latvia turned towards him, "Oh, h-hi Estonia! I'm sorry, I hadn't realized I was laughing out loud! I was just looking at all the families around the table and stuff." She replied weakly gesturing to Sealand and the Nordics.

Said Estonian gave her a wierd look but brushed it off, "I guess, like how some things have become normal for these meetings." he smiled weakly as he saw her pointing at Sealand.

"It's funny, all these nice nations and nothing gets done." Latvia said calming down and staring out at the table.

"Yeah... I guess." Estonia just kept looking at the cute Latvian in front of him, 'Ah, so she's been looking all over the world lately. I bet she's gotten to liking someone more her style, like New Zealand or something.'

Suddenly Latvia broke her gaze at the world, feeling that someone was staring at her, she peaked over at Estonia who happened to be lost in thought while staring at her. Immediately Latvia blushed and looked into her lap, she pulled up the end of her dress so she could fiddle with it. 'Chance! I he's right here! I can do this! Just ask him out to drink or something!'

"Hey, Estonia d-do you wanna go drinking with me sometime?" Latvia rushed the words out.

'Oh wow, she just rode her skirt into her lap. Latvia's legs are so cute and smooth looking, I wish I could-' the Estonian was brought out of thought by the cute voice of said country. "Eh? Really? Just like you and me?"

"If y-you want. I mean we could invite Lithuania and Poland too, or just get some and take it back to m-my place Or something..." Latvia continued to fiddle with her skirt.

"No!" the taller one almost yelled, only attracting the attention of a few countries on either side of the two, "I mean... Umm... Poland and Lithuania can't hold their liquor as well anyways, so I'd be better if it we just us, right?"

If Latvia had looked up she would have noticed how red Estonia was, but she was busy looking down and heating her own face. "Yeah, in fact are you busy after the meeting?"

Estonia looked up at the clock, the meeting would end in a few minuets and he had nothing to do afterwards. "Not at all! We can just hit up a store and go back to... Your place..."

"Oh goodie! I-" the smaller nation stopped for a second, "I forgot! Just meet me outside by the front in about 20 min, ok?"

'Eh, she needs to talk to someone? I wonder who? How can I question that smile?' Estonia thought as she talked. "Of course see you there!"

Nations began shuffling out of the room, many still fighting.

* * *

ok so next I'm going to have them split off and talk to others, I'm thinking Estonia talks to France for advice then sees Latvia talking to Sealand

o well I have time! If anyone wants side pairing this will be at least a ten chapter fic!

peace ZAG out!


	2. Oooooh! U jelly?

Latvia hurried out of the room and towards the lobby, America was hosting today and next moth England, then France, the Nordics fromwest to east, and the baltics have one meeting room. But right now finding Sealand was her top priority, they had planned to meet up after the meeting, and just as expected he was waiting for her at the right entry pillar.

"Sealand! Sealand! Sealand, I need some advice!" Latvia ran up to her friend panting.

Since they had met, she and Sealand had become better and better friends, until Sealand proclaimed himself her older brother (read: heard Norway wanting to be called Onii-chan so he did too). Even though the Latvian was nearly twice as old as the principality.

Sealand turned twards Latvia, "Via! I told you to call me big brother Sealand!"

Latvia giggled at the nickname that Sealand had given her, saying 'Mama and Papa have nick names so so should we!'

"Sorry BBSea (Read: BBC (lolz)), I really need your help! What do your parents do when they wanna... Y'know... G-go on a d-d-date..." Latvia mummbled out the last part.

"Hm? Ooooooo! My lil' sister has date, she does! It's that bloke next door to you isn't it?" Sealand grabbed her hand, having grown up with two extremely loving parents, the island nation had taken an afliction to romance and had already been offered a junior position in the yaoi club.

"Sea! Please, not so loud!" Frantically trying to calm him down. "I just invited him over for a drink..."

"Oh, Mama says I can't drink until I look as old as Seborga." Sealand paused, "Buuuut, I'm sure if you just be yourself and tell 'im how ya feel you'll be fine! That's what all the movies say anyways."

Latvia sighed and smiles at the younger, "Thanks BBSea, that's cheesy, but surprisingly helpful. I'm gonna go meet him now!"

"You get 'im lil'sis! You're amazing an I just know you'll knock 'im ded!" Sealand leaned in for a hug, snuggling into her warn arms.

"Hehehe... Thank you, lielas brālis (big brother in Latvian). I'll do my best!" Latvia wrapped her arms around him smiling and closing her eyes.

* * *

with Estonia...

Estonia made his way down the hall wondering what to do. 'Latvia... Drinking at her house... She asked me to a drink... Argh, I wish it was more clear if she asked me out or not! And what should I do about drink-' Estonia was brought out of his thoughts only to find himself on his butt on the floor.

"Ah, sorry mon cherr. Are you ok?" Estonia looked up to see France offering a hand to help him up, the fallen nation took it.

"France... Hey you know a lot about love and dates, right?" Estonia's sudden exclamation made the other nation jump.

"Mon dieu, I am the Country of Love, anything less than complete knowledge on that would be unacceptable~!" France swooned and held a rose out to Estonia, "What can I help you with?"

"Well... A girl I really like asked me out for some drinks at her place, and we've know each other for a while so I don't really know if it's a date or not. What do you think?" the Estonian looked at France wanting his honest opinion.

France paused, startled by his eagerness,"Oh how wonderful~! In love with your childhood friend, trying to get closer and just out of reach, how beautiful!"

"But what should I do?"

"Why you should question her, of course!" The French man said with a wink.

"What?" The younger stared blankly.

"Just ask her straight out, 'is this a date?' or maybe 'do you like me?' Or if you don't quite want to confess, 'do you _like_ anyone?'" France stated Leaving the other speechless,"Never the less, I must leave. Good luck with Lettonie~".

Estonia processed that for a minuet, "Is it that obvious?"

"Like glass, au voir~!" and with that he was gone.

Estonia looked down at his watch, 'Time to go!' he began the short walk outside. 'Hmm... 'Is this a date' seem too forward, and 'do you like' me is even more, 'do you like anyone' isn't bad but it seems too plain'.

Said nation continued pondering it until he left the building, only to be greeted by the sight of Latvia very happily hugging Sealand. 'Latvia! What's my Latvia doing hugging that not-even-a-nation!' Estonia quickly went over and pulled them apart, without a word he took Latvia's hand and begun the walk to his car.

"Estonia! Where are you taking me?" The smaller said as she was plopped into the passengers seat.

Estonia got in and began driving, "A liquor store, then home."

* * *

Oooo! I just love assertive Estonia, get yo woman boi!

any yes Latvia being female is there for a reason, so shush!

ZAG out!


	3. No, YOU are drunk

The drive to the liquor store was fast and scilent, with the smaller nation figiting in her seat. The store had many choices but they had gone with a large amount of beer as well as two bottles of vodka, courtesy of Russian influence. After paying the two were once again in the quiet car, on the way home.

Latvia looked up at the scilent nation who was driving, "Estonia..."

Immediately stiffening at the smaller ones light cute voice, Estonia muttered a 'mm?'

"I... I don't really know what happened back there, after the meeting," Latvia could see Estonia blushing and tensing out of the corner of her eye, "but, even if you mistook the situation somehow... I think it was sweet how you didn't want me hugging someone else."

The tall blonde was now very red, but keeping his eyes on the road he responded, "I just... Couldn't help it. It makes me angry to see my..." A long pause, "oldest friend with another person..."

Latvia listened with a pink face, happy he sounded jellous she was with Sealand, but sad when he called her an "old friend".

"We're here, Latvia." Estonia stopped the car outside the regular sized house. Latvia hated big houses since living at Mr. Russia's house. The small countries house was only two floors and a basement, three bedrooms, 2 1/2 baths.

Latvia pulls out her key and lets the Estonian in. Silently they begin drinking.

**_About two hours later_**

Both countries were completely intoxicated and drunk out go their minds. Estonia had had two beers and half a bottle of vodka; unfortunately for him Latvia is a heavy drinker, she had seven beers and was currently holing a quarter of a bottle of vodka.

"Estonia~! Whyyy do you gots ta be so coot?" Latvia had become completely out of her mind by this point and had started spouting everything that same to mind. "Ya got dem big blue eyes~ and all dat broght blonde harrrr!"

Estonia happened to be a happy drunk, not speaking too much, yet remembering everything. Currently he was focused on the Latvian nesting her face into his hair and her... body pressed against his shoulder...

"Latvia, you're just drunk you don't mean thattt... Hey, ya lost yourrr stuutterr!" Estonia smiled swayying a bit.

"No! I rearry wuuv you!" she fell to his shoulder and nuzzled in, "I hav four a loong tiem..."

Although Estonia is a happy drunk usually, he also is the kind to be bipolar when drunk. Latvia happened to trigger this.

"No you don't I saw you snuggling up to- to Sealand! Smilin into his shoulderr, being all happy..." Estonia fell back into her chest, leaning them both into the couch.

Shocked Latvia sputtered out an an spewed as fast as she could in her dunken stupor, "Thas not wat happen at alll! Sea was givin me advice, on how to tell you I luv oo!"

"Really?" Estonia looked her.

She blushed and answered, "Really..."

All at once both nations began making out, Estonia was on top of Latvia (lolz) with one hand in her hair and one on her back. Latvia seemed to have other plans, starting with both hands on his neck, she slid her right hand down until...

"Meep!" The tall blonde squeaked in a very manly way, "Latvi~, your hand is on my b-"

She put her other hand to his lips, "I know~." She took the hand on her forehead and placed it on her chest.

"Oh."

* * *

Yes, and then the do the smex, go on. I ain't gonna judge u for thinking bout it.

but this has to stay T rated so, no sexy times!

I'll be taking pairing requests so check out my pole!

ZAG out!


End file.
